A suite of computer related products such as the IAM suite of products that are used for identity and access management are usually packaged and sold together. Each product in the suite typically has its own installation program, which usually needs to be run separately on the machines on which the product is being installed. Installing these products separately may entail following various rules in order for the products in the suite to be able to function properly. For example, the products in the suite may have interdependencies on one another and as such, a product may have specific installation rules that depend on whether another one of the product was installed in a certain way. Accordingly, an installation configuration tool that is enabled to provide a way for the install programs to interact with one another is desirable.
In addition, when running each product's installation program, a user may be prompted for information that the user has already provided in the course of installing another product in the suite, resulting in redundant efforts on the user's part as well as the system's part. Accordingly, an installation configuration tool that reduces duplicative efforts during installation of a suite of products is also desirable.